Cinq fois où Sam n'a pas compris
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Sam n'a aucune idée que Dean et Castiel sont ensemble. Dean ne sait pas que Sam ne sait pas... Est-ce que Sam a si peu prêté attention ?


Titre : Cinq fois où Sam n'a pas compris (et la fois où ils lui ont finalement dit)

Titre original : Five times Sam didn't catch a clue (and the time they finally out and told him)

Auteur : Tfwftw

Traductrice : Thecrasy

Rating : M

Paring : Destiel

Genre : Humour

Avertissement : Venin de succube (autrement dit, fiction couche-ou-meurt), mais dans le contexte d'une relation établie.

Résumé : Sam n'a aucune idée que Dean et Castiel sont ensemble. Dean ne sait pas que Sam ne sait pas - est-ce que Sam a si peu prêté attention ?

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà.

N/t : Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de traduire cette fic, du moins, pas encore ^^ J'ai demandé il y a quelques semaines et n'a pas eu de réponse, malgré mes relances ^^ Du coup je me permets de poster, mais si un jour j'ai une réponse et qu'elle s'avère négative, je retirerai cette fic. En tout cas, merci à Spelllly pour son travail de relecture, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez des textes français ^^

**Oregon**

_Jour actuel._

La succube est relativement facile à tuer. Elle attaque et siffle et crache, mais ils sont trois et elle n'a aucune chance. Sam et Dean esquivent et se baissent, et elle les manque largement.

Elle atteint Cas quand même. Juste avant qu'ils ne la liquident, elle ouvre grand la bouche et crache une bonne giclée de venin sur son visage.

C'est le problème avec Cas. Il combat bien, mais il y a tellement peu de choses qui peuvent le blesser qu'à moins que quelqu'un n'ait dessiné des sceaux ou n'ait une épée tueuse d'ange, il ne prend pas toujours la peine d'esquiver. Apparemment, Dean a essayé de lui mettre un coup de poing une fois. D'après lui, c'est comme frapper du béton, en pire.

Sam jette un regard au corps qui refroidit rapidement et espère vraiment, vraiment, que le venin de succube n'est pas l'une des rares choses qui peuvent blesser un ange. Il prend une rapide inspiration et se retourne - et un regard à Castiel lui apprend que, comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas leur jour de chance. Cas est rouge et respire fortement, ce qu'il ne fait jamais après une bataille et, alors que Sam le regarde, il porte une main à son col et le tire comme s'il était soudainement trop serré et _merde_. Franchement, un d'entre eux est frappé par le venin 'baise dans l'heure ou meurt', et il faut que ce soit l'_ange puceau_ ?

« Dean. » dit-il doucement en tapotant son épaule, et il lui montre Castiel quand son frère se retourne vers lui. Dean examine Cas, l'étudie pendant un moment.

« Oh. » s'exclame-t-il, et il semble ridiculement calme. « J'imagine qu'on ferait mieux de rapidement retourner au motel. » Et il commence à retourner vers l'impala, comme s'il faisait _une promenade_. Sam glapit et lui prend le bras.

« _Dean_ ! » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va _faire_ ? »

« Ce qu'on va faire ? » répète Dean en fronçant les sourcils comme si la question n'avait aucun sens.

« On ne peut pas l'emmener voir une prostituée. » raisonne Sam. C'est ce que font habituellement les chasseurs touchés par une succube, mais il n'est même pas sûr que Castiel saurait quoi faire en premier lieu. En plus, il est encore principalement un ange, ave tous ces foutus trucs de force angélique et de pouvoirs magiques. Ils ne peuvent pas juste le jeter dans les bras d'une fille qui ne se doute de rien, surtout pas quand il est dans cet état. Elle pourrait être _blessée_.

« Évidemment qu'on ne va pas l'emmener voir une prostituée ! » claque Dean, au grand soulagement de Sam. Ils sont sur la même page au moins pour ça.

« Okay, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » répète Sam. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce truc va lui faire, tu sais, au lui-ange, mais je sais ce que ça va faire à son hôte, et on peut pas juste le laisser mourir- »

« On va pas le laisser mourir ! Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

« _Bien._ » répond-il d'un ton sec, avant de répéter pour la troisième fois. « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _»

« _On_ ne va rien faire. Parce que je ne suis pas aussi tordu. _Tu_ vas nous ramener au motel et ensuite, Cas et _moi_ allons nous occuper de ça. »

« Toi et Cas - _toi_ et Cas ? » Sam regarde Dean. « tu veux dire que tu - _tu_ vas- »

« Eh bien, oui. » dit Dean. « Ça me semble la solution la plus évidente. »

« Comment ça, la solution évidente ? » crache Sam. « Je veux dire, il pourrait - et toi - tu es - et il - »

Il connait plus de mots que ça, il en est sûr, et il est certain que quelques minutes auparavant, il savait comment les assembler pour former des phrases. Mais pour le moment; toutes ces connaissances compliquées semblent lui échapper, alors il est affreusement soulagé quand Castiel, qui commençait à se faire oublier, prend la parole.

« Tu étais supposé lui dire. » dit Castiel à Dean.

Et Sam reste terriblement soulagé, même si ce que dit l'ange n'a aucun sens. « Me dire quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Dean roule des yeux. « On a dépassé ça. » dit-il à Cas. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire. Il sait, okay ? »

« Je sais quoi ? » demande Sam.

« Pour… tu sais. » répond Dean. Il agite sa main entre lui et l'ange, ce qui apparemment explique tout pour lui. Ça n'explique absolument rien. Sam le regarde fixement, attendant que tout ça prenne un sens. Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Tu sais, hein ? » demande-t-il.

« Je sais _quoi_ ? » questionne Sam, levant ses mains sous le coup de l'exaspération. Dean le regarde, et l'horreur semble grandir dans ses yeux.

« Tu… ne sais pas. » dit-il. « Oh. » Il détourne le regard, se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, gêné, « Heu… » Il regarde Castiel, comme s'il espérait du soutien, mais il n'en obtient pas. Castiel semble être occupé à fixer den, mais à ne pas le regarder en même temps.

« Moi et Cas… » Commence Dean, avant de se stopper. « Cas et moi… » Il prend une profonde inspiration et réussit à regarder Sam dans les yeux. « Ce que moi et Cas on va faire en rentrant à l'hôtel, eh bien… Ce ne sera pas exactement la première fois. »

« _Sérieusement _? » Sam réalise qu'il est bouche bée, et se fait un point d'honneur de la refermer. Il regarde Dean qui, ayant décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, lui rend son regard avec la détermination inscrite sur le visage. Il regarde Castiel, qui semble contempler quelque chose de _fascinant_ sur le tronc d'un arbre proche. « Depuis _quand_ ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Illinois. »

**Illinois**

_Cinq semaines lus tôt._

Sam se réveille avant que son réveil sonne, juste un peu avant sept heures. Il est un peu inquiet de réaliser que Dean n'est pas encore rentré - pas _vraiment _inquiet, puisque ce n'est pas du tout inédit que Dean sorte boire un coup et trouve quelqu'un d'autre chez qui 'dormir'. mais d'habitude il est rentré au matin. Et puis, il était avec Cas la nuit dernière, ayant harcelé l'ange pour qu'il sorte avec lui après que Sam ait dit qu'il n'était pas partant. Sam n'est pas vraiment sûr si cela doit alléger son inquiétude. Cas ne va pas laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Dean s'il peut l'empêcher - ou plus. Est-ce que Dean aurait réellement plaqué Castiel là pour repartir avec une fille quelconque ?

Heureusement, il n'est réveillé -et inquiet- que depuis dix minutes quand le verrou de la porte de chambre du motel commence à tourner très doucement. Il prend automatiquement un flingue dans son sac, juste au cas où, mais il n'est pas vraiment surpris quand le visage qui passe par l'entrebâillement est celui de Dean.

Parce que _bien sûr _que Dean aurait laissé tomber Castiel pour sortir avec une fille. Et apparemment, il l'a fait. Sam n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu douter de ça.

« Bonjour ! » dit Sam, fort, et Dean sursaute. Pas assez brusquement, malheureusement, pour se cogner dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Tu es réveillé ! » dit-il en se glissant dans la chambre.

« Rien ne t'échappe, Dean. Longue nuit ? »

« Non. » it Dean rapidement, ce qui fait ciller Sam de confusion. « Je veux dire, ouais. » se corrige Dean tout aussi rapidement. « Longue nuit. Je, heu… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sommeil. »

Dean est juste en train de tendre un hameçon pour Sam pour parler du nom de la fille et ce qu'il a fait avec elle, mais Sam ne va pas du tout mordre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça à Cas. » dit-il à la place.

« Cas ? » dit Dean rapidement.

« Tu l'as pratiquement _supplié _de sortir boire un verre avec toi et après, tu l'as laissé tomber pour une quelconque fille. »

« Oh. » dit Dean. « Bien sûr. Oui. J'ai fait ça. » Il se racle la gorge. « Parce que je… suis une mauvaise personne. »

C'est probablement le remord le moins sincère qu'il ait entendu de la part de Dean. Il n'arrive pas à dire si c'est parce que Dean s'en fiche réellement, ou si c'est parce qu'il se rend compte seulement maintenant que laisser tomber Castiel dans un bar est vraiment un truc merdique à faire.

« Tu es un enfoiré. » dit Sam. « Je- » Le reste de sa phrase était censé être _Je vais me laver,_ mais s'arrêter devant la salle de bain le rapproche de Dean et sa phrase se change immédiatement en « Tu as besoin d'une _douche_. » parce que, oh mon dieu. Dean _empeste_ le sexe et si Sam se lave en premier et utilise accidentellement trop d'eau chaude, Dean va probablement juste faire un aller et retour dans la douche sans vraiment se laver, et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il passe Dieu sait combien d'heures enfermé dans l'impala avec son rère qui sent comme ça.

Le temps que Dean sorte de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur, Sam a empaqueté toutes leurs affaires et est prêt à partir. « Ton tour. » dit Dean à Sam en se frottant la tête avec une serviette, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son frère et de dire de manière décontractée « Hey, Cas. »

Et Sam ne sursaute absolument pas, il se retourne juste très calmement et oui, Cas est debout juste devant la porte du motel. Il a envie de demander depuis combien de temps il est là, mais il ne veut pas donner à Dean la satisfaction de savoir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'ange était là.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? » ajoute Dean avec un rictus qui dit qu'il sait parfaitement que Sam n'avait aucune idée de la présence de Cas.

« Je suis venu prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi. » dit Castiel.

« Le petit déjeuner ? » demande Dean. « Tu ne manges pas. »

« Non. » acquiesce Cas. « Mais je sais que c'est une indication traditionnelle que quelqu'un veut continuer une rencontre. »

« Tradi- » Sam se retourne et regarde Dean. « Tu as trainé Cas dehors dans un bar, puis tu l'as plaqué et maintenant, _il_ vient prendre le petit déjeuner avec _toi_ parce que c'est _traditionnel _? »

C'est Dean qu'il regarde, mais Castiel répond.

« Oui. » dit-il. « La nuit dernière, Dean m'a… _plaqué_ » Sam peut entendre qu'il n'est pas familier avec le mot. « et ce matin, nous allons rompre notre jeûne ensemble. »

« C'est dans la Bible, Sam. » dit Dean, et Sam peut voir qu'il essaie de ne pas rire. « Rompre le pain. Ça montre qu'il n'y a pas de rancune. »

Et bien que Dean ne devrait pas s'attaquer comme ça au manque de connaissance de Castiel sur les coutumes humaines, il marque un point avec l'histoire de _rancune_, même s'il ne le réalise pas encore. Castiel n'est manifestement pas énervé contre Dean -bien qu'il aurait tous les droits de l'être- et Sam ne devrait probablement pas essayer de le convaincre de l'être. Tout de même-

Il pointe un doigt sévère dans la direction de Dean. « Ne prend pas avantage sur Castiel. » dit-il fermement. Et ensuite, il pénètre dans la salle de bain pour voir si son enfoiré de frère lui a laissé de l'eau chaude.

**Iowa**

_Quatre semaines plus tôt._

En entendant le cri, Sam lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir le fantôme prendre feu au sommet de la colline alors que le dernier de ses os tombe en cendres à ses pieds. Du bout de sa chaussure, il remue un peu les cendres pour voir s'il n'a rien oublié puis, satisfait, il saisit son bidon d'essence vide et retourne vers la maison de Maître à moitié construite où Dean et Castiel l'attendent. Ils ont distrait l'esprit pendant que Sam s'occupait de ses restes.

Ce n'était probablement pas nécessaire de se diviser comme cela, pas pour cet esprit en tout cas. Ils ont eut quelques démêlés avec elle pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver sa tombe, et ils ont vite réalisé qu'elle était méchante, mais inoffensive. Elle ne les a pas touchés (pour ainsi dire). Mais Sam est tout de même très content de ne pas avoir d'esprit énervé tourbillonnant autour de lui pendant qu'il allume le feu, et le fait que le chemin vers la tombe anonyme soit recouvert de ronces veut dire que Sam a conclu un accord avec Dean. Celui-ci peut rester dans le confort relatif de la maison hantée pendant que Sam s'occupe de saler et brûler les ossements, et Sam peut choisir où ils iront dîner. Ça peut sembler insignifiant, mais Sam est désespéré de trouver de la nourriture qui ne soit pas de la viande rouge recouverte de fromage fondu.

Ça lui prend environ vingt minutes pour revenir vers le sommet de la colline. Et là, il passe encore presque dix minutes à errer dans les couloirs de la maison à moitié terminée (sérieusement, cet endroit va être _gigantesque_ !) en appelant « Dean ? » Il commence à être un peu inquiet quand il tourne à un coin pour rentrer presque dans son frère.

Qui est horriblement débraillé. Sa chemise est déchirée au moins à trois endroits, il a le début d'un bleu à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, sa bouche est rouge et enflée, et ses cheveux sont aussi ébouriffés que leur longueur le permet, ils vont dans tous les sens et sont recouverts de poudre de plâtre blanche.

« Woah mec ! » dit Sam. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il se demande si peut-être, l'esprit inoffensif est devenu aussi sournois que celui d'avant.

« Quoi ? » répond Dean, puis il baisse le regard et s'observe. « Oh, oui. Je suis tombé. »

« En descendant les _escaliers_ ? » Parce que Dean n'a pas pu se mettre dans cet état juste en vagabondant dans les couloir.

« Oui. »

« Oh. » Eh bien, Sam ne se sent pas du tout crétin maintenant. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste, tu sais, tombé. » Dean lui assure d'un ton bien trop nonchalant qui indique à Sam que _je suis tombé _est probablement un code pour dire _le fantôme le plus lamentable de tous les États-Unis m'est tombé dessus et maintenant je suis embarrassé._

« Okay. » dit Sam en ne cachant pas son scepticisme. « Où est Cas ? »

« Je suis là. » et okay, Castiel doit vraiment arrêter d'apparaître toujours _derrière_ lui.

Sam se tourne et cligne des yeux sous la surprise, parce que Cas est lui aussi passablement débraillé. Sa chemise est ouverte (il semble même avoir perdu quelques boutons), sa cravate est tellement de travers qu'elle pend presque dans son dos et il a définitivement perdu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bouton de son pantalon. Ses cheveux sont encore pire que ceux de Dean. Bon sang, ils sont encore pire que _d'habitude_.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es tombé dans les escaliers ? »

« Non. » répond Cas. Malgré tout le temps qu'il passe avec Dean, il a encore apparemment bien du mal à saisir le principe de l'ironie.

« Il veut dire, remet ta cravate, Cas. » dit Dean, avec un roulement d'yeux. Bien qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas prendre la peine de préciser, parce que tout ce que fait Castiel, c'est regarder ses propres vêtements avec une sorte de vague perplexité. « On en a fini ici ? »

« La présence de Sam suggère qu'en effet, nous avons terminé. » dit Cas. Sam n'arrive pas à dire s'il fait réellement une déclaration déductive, ou bien s'il se moque de Dean en gardant le visage impassible.

« Oh, génial ! » dit Sam avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il peut. « Parce qu'il y a ce petit café en ville qui fait ces salades délicieuses- »

C'est assez amusant de voir Dean pâlir aussitôt. « Sammy, » dit-il, et Sam le laisse supplier et cajoler (et râler et gémir) tout le chemin du retour jusqu'au motel (ils ne vont nulle part avant que Dean ne se change) avant de finalement admettre que le café propose également des burgers.

**Nebraska **

_Trois semaines plus tôt_

Le bruit d'un klaxon de camion réveille Sam. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un klaxonne à trois heures du matin. Il cligne des yeux dans la semi obscurité du motel quand il l'entend.

« Cas. »

Sam se retourne vers le son. L'affreux néon extérieur illumine juste assez la chambre pour lui permettre de distinguer la courbe de l'épaule de Dean. Il est recroquevillé sur le côté dans son lit, dos à Sam.

« Cas. »

Sam repousse les couvertures et sort les jambes du lit.

« Cas ! »

Et c'est un gémissement bruyant maintenant. Le corps entier de Dean tremble. Sam pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue fortement.

« Dean ! Dean ! »

Dean se réveille brutalement, et se redresse si vite qu'il se serait cogné la tête dans celle de Sam si celui-ci ne s'était pas déjà reculé, puisqu'il sait que Dean garde un couteau sous son oreiller (le couteau qui est, en fait, dans la main de Dean maintenant. Réveiller des chasseurs endormis, ce n'est pas pour les amateurs).

« Sam ? » dit Dean, semblant confus, et il repose le couteau où il était.

« Tu rêvais » lui explique Sam.

« Oh. » répond son frère, se passant une main sur le visage. « Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » s'exclame Sam, surpris. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Okay. » Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Okay. Génial. » il fait un geste vers la salle de bain. « Je vais aller… » Il s'arrête, l'air presque embarrassé, ce qui - il ne pense quand même pas que Sam va le juger pour avoir fait un _cauchemar_ ?

Au moins, il n'a pas l'air contrarié. « Oui, bien sûr. » lui dit Sam, s'écartant du chemin. Il se remet au lit pendant que Dean se lève. Il évite largement le lit de Sam dans la faible lumière, entre dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Sam pense qu'il devrait probablement rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que Dean se soit rendormi, et il a l'intention de le faire. Mais bon, Dean semble aller bien, et il prend vraiment son temps dans la salle de bain, le lit est _réellement_ chaud, et il est _vraiment, vraiment _trois heures du matin…

**Wyoming**

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

Le temps que Sam revienne dans la chambre de motel après avoir rendu à un chasseur du coin les livres qu'il lui avait empruntés, il est presque huit heures et demie, et il est _affamé_.

« Dean ? » appelle-t-il en entrant, mais il n'a pas de réponse - la porte de la salle de bain est fermée et il peut entendre l'eau couler.

« Dean ? » répète-t-il plus fort. Il sait que s'il va chercher à manger sans essayer de savoir ce que Dean veut, _tu étais sous la douche_ ne sera pas considéré comme une excuse acceptable.

Il n'a toujours pas de réponse. « Hey ! Dean ! » braille-t-il en allant frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. « DEAN ! »

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre juste assez pour que Dean passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il sèchement.

« Je vais chercher à man - » Sam voit quelque chose bouger derrière Dean et s'interrompt. « C'est Cas ? »

« De quoi ? » demande Dean en tournant la tête pour regarder (ha, parce qu'il doit vérifier ? Enfin, si c'est Cas, il peut vérifier oui.) « Oh. Oui. Oui c'est lui. » dit-il. Puis « Je lui apprends comment se laver. »

« Tu lui apprends comment se laver ? »

« Oui. » dit Dean d'une voix ferme qui indique qu'il sait combien il est ridicule, mais il campe sur ses positions. « Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir. »

Sam se contente de fixer Dean. Qui ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Compréhensible.

« Peu importe. » dit Sam. Dean est bizarre, et Castiel est bizarre (au moins, il a l'excuse d'être un ange). Si les deux décident d'être bizarre ensemble, Sam pense qu'il n'est pas capable de le gérer avec un estomac vide. « Je vais chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, on grignotera quelque chose plus tard. » dit Dean. « Vas-y. »

« Très bien. » répond Sam. Il retourne à l'entrée de la chambre, prenant les clés de l'impala au passage. « Je prends les clés ! » annonce-t-il, conforté par l'idée que Dean ne peut pas l'entendre avec la porte close et le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il se demande s'il y a un endroit en ville qui vend du poisson qui n'est pas frit.

**Idaho**

_Une semaine plus tôt_

Ils sont sur la route depuis des heures, et Sam est plus que prêt à trouver un motel où s'arrêter pour la nuit, mais Dean est entièrement concentré sur la route. Sam a appris à choisir ses batailles avec son frère, et là, c'en est une qu'il ne peut pas gagner. Donc pour le moment, il se contente de sommeiller sur la banquette arrière de l'impala. Sommeiller, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver une position assez confortable pour dormir sur l'étroit siège arrière. Siège arrière, parce que Castiel a pris la place passager devant avec Dean.

Au moins ils parlent à voix basse, le ton de leur voix se transforme en bruit de fond qui le berce presque.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean dise fermement et distinctement « Cas, arrête maintenant. Je ne plaisante pas. » Et il y a assez de calme forcé dans sa voix pour que Sam se réveille instantanément, en alerte. Il regarde devant…

… juste à temps pour voir Dean enlever la main de Castiel de son giron.

Sam ne peut empêcher le rictus de s'étendre sur son visage. Enfin, peut-être qu'il pourrait, mais non. C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on relègue son frère à la place arrière au profit d'un ange sans aucune notion d'espace personnel et (apparemment) de gestes inappropriés.

Dean gare la voiture un peu après un virage. Ils restent silencieux un moment après qu'il n'ait coupé le moteur.

« Okay. » dit Dean à Cas. « On doit parler. » il lève les yeux et capte le regard de Sam(et probablement son rictus aussi) dans le rétroviseur. « Dehors. » ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la voiture. Cas fait de même. Pas Sam. Si Dean est volontaire pour expliquer les gestes appropriés ou non à un ange facilement perdu et qui prend tout au pied de la lettre, Sam est parfaitement okay pour lui souhaiter bonne chance de loin.

Il ne veut pas s'endormir seul dans un endroit désertique, cependant, alors il passe sur le siège avant et sort une carte touristique de l'Idaho de la boite à gants. Pendant que les deux ne sont pas là, il peut en profiter pour trouver des arguments afin de convaincre Dean de s'arrêter pour la soirée pendant qu'on est encore, eh bien, la soirée.

Ils sont partis depuis un bon moment. Apparemment, Dean veut être sûr que son speech soit plus efficace que ceux sur l'espace personnel. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, Sam dodeline de la tête contre son gré. Mais il se secoue. Il a sélectionné cinq motels qui ont l'air pas mal, et proches de la maison internationale du Pancake en plus, ainsi que quatre histoires effrayantes à propos de la fatigue au volant. Il est presque déçu quand Dean répond à son « Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être s'arrêter bientôt, pour se reposer » par un « Ouais, okay. »

Toutefois, il sait reconnaitre une victoire quand il en voit une, surtout si ça veut dire qu'il va pouvoir dormir.

**Oregon**

_Jour actuel._

« Illinois ? » dit Sam faiblement.

« Illinois. » répète Dean.

« Oh. Mais pour - » commence Sam avant de réaliser qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir.

« Pour quoi ? »

Sam hésite, mais il doit demander. « Et pour Jimmy ? »

Dean le regarde. « Jimmy est mort depuis le jour où les archanges ont essayé de liquider Cas, mais merci bien de demander. »

« Oh. » grimace Sam. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sous-entendre que… « Désolé. »

Dean agite la main vers lui, énervé, mais la chose qu'il finit par dire est « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne savais pas. », comme si c'est tellement stupéfiant que ça éclipse tout le reste.

Ce qui est assez injuste. « Et comment j'étais supposé savoir ? » demande Sam.

« Comment tu… Sam, tu nous as chopés ensemble sous la douche. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu lui apprenais à se laver ! » C'est Dean qui a eu secrètement du sexe avec un ange pendant cinq états différents, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est Sam qui est sur la défensive ?

« Oui, mais je pensais pas que tu m'avais _cru_. »

« Bon dieu Dean, c'était soit ça, soit mon frère avait du sexe gay avec un ange sous la douche du motel 6 ! J'étais supposé penser quoi ? » Sam pense qu'il a marqué un point là. Dean n'a pas l'air d'accord.

« Tu t'es réveillé quand il a essayé de me branler dans l'impala ! »

« Je pensais pas qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. »

Dean sourit, parce que c'est Dean. « Oh, il _savait_. »

« _Dean_ ! » Ça n'aide pas, ça n'aide pas du tout.

« On est parti pendant quoi, presque une demi-heure ! Tu pensais qu'on faisait quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu lui parlais de… tu sais… les gestes appropriés. »

« Tu penses que ça prend combien de _temps_ de dire 'hé mec, touche pas ma bite pendant que je conduis' ? »

« Je croyais que tu lui expliquais plus délicatement. »

« Plus déli - est-ce qu'on se _connait_ ? »

Sam soupire désespérément. Dean marque un point.

« _Sérieusement_, Sam - »

« Dean, peut-être pourrais-tu finir de réprimander ton frère plus tard ? » Encore une fois, voici Castiel et son excellent timing. Même si pour une quelconque raison, il fixe toujours cet arbre.

« Oh. Oui. C'est juste. » dit Dean avec un regard embarrassé qui indique qu'il avait oublié comment tout ça a commencé en premier lieu. « On devrait - »

« Et puis » l'interrompt Cas, « Tu devrais arrêter de parler. »

Dean ferme la bouche et cille, pris par surprise, et soudainement, il arbore un sourire que Sam n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir. « Coquin. » dit-il. Cas se détourne enfin de son arbre pour regarder Dean, et Sam recherche instinctivement l'eau bénite dans la poche de sa veste avant de réaliser qu'il peut encore voir le blanc de l'œil de Castiel. La noirceur n'est pas démoniaque. Sa pupille est tellement dilatée qu'elle a presque fait disparaitre l'iris.

Il faut le redire encore : _Merde_.

Dean lève les mains dans une position de reddition, puis ôte ses clés de sa poche. Il les fait tinter jusqu'à ce que Sam se retourne vers lui avant de les lui envoyer. Apparemment, il était sérieux quand il disait que Sam allait les reconduire. Dean regarde Sam, puis Castiel, et fais un grand geste _après vous_ en direction de la voiture

Donc Castiel est plein de venin de succube, et Dean est un mime. Génial.

Sam les reconduit au motel en cinq minutes, conduisant selon le code d'urgence des chasseurs. Exactement à la vitesse permise et en respectant totalement le code de la route. Rien ne vous ralentit plus qu'être arrêté par un flic quand vous avez tout un arsenal caché dans le coffre. Castiel est sur la banquette arrière et regarde fixement le sol. Dean est sur le siège passager et regarde fixement Castiel par le rétroviseur. Sam est au volant, bien sûr, et il garde ses yeux sur la route, il ne regarde aucun de ses deux passagers. Vraiment.

Il a l'impression qu'il devrait dire quelque chose mais tout ce à quoi il pense peut probablement attendre jusqu'à ce que Cas ne soit plus… jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient… ça peut attendre.

Sam a à peine le temps de se garer devant la porte de leur chambre au Starlight Motel que Dean attrape les clés de la chambre et sort de l'impala. Il bouge rapidement, mais Castiel peut se téléporter, alors c'est assez impressionnant qu'il ait le temps d'arriver à la porte, de la déverrouiller et de l'ouvrir avant que Cas ne soit sur lui. Il le presse contre le chambranle de la porte, une main à la base de sa nuque, l'autre se glissant sous la veste de Dean - probablement pour aller à des endroits auxquels Sam ne veut pas penser - pendant qu'il l'embrasse la bouche ouverte et… avec beaucoup d'_enthousiasme_.

Non pas que Dean semble s'en soucier. Ses mains à lui sont enroulées autour du revers du trench-coat de Castiel, le rapprochant davantage, et la vague idée que Sam a eue sur Dean simulant une relation avec l'ange pour qu'il ne l'empêche pas de… d'aider Castiel est balayée par la quantité de_ langue_ que Dean met dans le baiser.

Une fois le choc passé, Sam réalise brusquement qu'il est en train de mater, et il détourne le regard…

… seulement pour le reposer sur eux quand il réalise tardivement qu'il vont avoir une sorte de problème.

Dean est incliné vers la porte ouverte, et Sam réalise qu'il essaie d'utiliser son emprise sur le manteau de Castiel pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais Cas ne cherche pas à faire autre chose que lécher ses amygdales - ou peut-être _ses poumons _- et Sam sait que Dean ne va pas réussir à le bouger d'un pouce s'il ne coopère pas.

Sam ne sait pas quoi faire. Il pourrait les rejoindre et pousser Castiel, peut-être, mais il se doute bien qu'il aurait meilleur temps à essayer de déplacer les murs du motel. Il reste là, à se triturer le cerveau, et il commence à penser qu'ils vont au final se faire arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur quand soudain Dean bouge, enlevant ses mains du trench de Castiel pour les placer à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Pendant un moment, Sam ne comprend pas comment cela va aider. Pendant un moment, il pense que Dean s'est adapté à l'idée d'être nu en public.

Puis, soudain, Castiel _saute_, et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de la taille de Dean, et Dean le retient et les introduit tous les deux dans la chambre d'un seul mouvement qui semble très pratiqué, et il referme la porte derrière eux.

La bouche de Sam est peut-être à nouveau grande ouverte.

Sam se ressaisit avec difficulté, et commence à se rendre à la réception du motel pour réserver une autre chambre. Mais il n'a fait que la moitié du chemin quand un long et bruyant « Dean ! » retentit de l'intérieur de la chambre et, il en est sûr, résonne dans tout le parking. Et Sam change soudainement d'avis, parce que le Starlight n'est pas si grand, et qu'il n'a pas envie de tester l'épaisseur des murs.

Fredonnant bruyamment et gardant un esprit complètement vide, il prend son sac dans le coffre de l'impala et écrit un petit mot qui dit _je vais prendre une chambre dans un __autre motel_ et l'enroule autour des clés. Puis, fredonnant très, très bruyamment, il glisse le tout sous la porte de la chambre de Sam et Cas. Parce que partir avec la voiture de Dean, c'est une chose, mais avec ses armes, ses vêtements et toutes ses affaires, c'en est une autre.

Le quatrième camion à passer s'arrête au signal de Sam.

« Vous allez où ? »

« Le motel le plus proche. » répond Sam.

L'homme regarde Sam, puis la grosse affiche lumineuse STARLIGHT MOTEL juste derrière sa tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec celui-là ? »

Et il y a beaucoup de réponses parfaitement valides à cette question, mais la plupart feraient passer Sam pour un fou, et presque toutes sont obscènes. Alors il hausse simplement les épaules.

« Apparemment, c'est une longue histoire. »

*****FIN*****


End file.
